def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny
Manny is a circuit fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. Biography Manny was born in Boston, but moved out West to Los Angeles after his mother died. After many brushes with the law, Manny was sent to prison for two years on an armed robbery charge. In prison, he made contact with an associate of D-Mob, who set him up with a job in New York once he was released. Manny's gambling problems are well known, and his large debt has led him to fighting in the ring to pay D-Mob back. He's not the most skilled fighter around, but Manny is dirty and never gives up. Def Jam Vendetta Manny plays a prominent role in Def Jam Vendetta. Manny gambling problems cause him to be in serious debt with D-Mob, it seems that he tried to pay back his debt by competing in matches resulting in him getting an injury to his arm. He then calls the protagonist for help at The Face Club to fight a few matches for him. Over time, he tries to get the protagonist to forget about Angel and move on, but ends up ignored. They both won the tag team tournament against Method Man and Redman. After the player defeats, House, Pockets and Snowman, Manny knocks the protagonist out with a baseball bat and joins D-Mob's side against his will. After winning the Def Jam tournament, D-Mob then attempts to kill the character by shooting at the player but Manny takes the bullet and survives. At the end of the game, the protagonist gives Manny an appreciative nod to show there's no hard feelings. Def Jam Fight For NY Manny now plays a more minor role than in Def Jam Vendetta. After making a speedy recovery, Manny retired from the fight circuit and started up a tattoo parlor (Manny's Tats). Now, instead of trading blows and breaking bones, Manny is inking up fighters from all over the circuit. Despite retiring, he can be encountered during story mode in the Free For All Tournament in the Babylon. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover Manny's role in this game is much larger compared to Def Jam Fight For NY. Aside from being the narrator in Story Mode, Manny introduces the player to his boss O.G. after the player saved him from Jervis. Manny acts as a game instructor as he sends messages on various elements in the game and gives side comments after certain events in the game. When D-Mob betrays Hero, he helped Hero escape apprehension and elaborated on D-Mob's deception. He can be fought at the Dragon House along with the other free fighters. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"Oh yeah. I'm gonna run you into the ground!" *"(Spits) Swallow that. Jackass." Def Jam Fight For NY *"Let's do this." *"Get this two bit chump outta here!" Manny's Tats *"What's up brotha? You looking for some ink?" *"Can't stay away can you dog?" *"Looking for a new tattoo?" *"Come back anytime." (When the player leaves) *"See ya soon" (When the player leaves) *Come back soon" (When the player leaves) *"See ya" (When the player leaves) *"Take it easy" (When the player leaves) Gallery See [http://def-jam-wrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Manny/Gallery?venotify=created%7C Manny/Gallery] Trivia *Manny is one of four characters who betrays the protagonist, the others are Angel, Sticky Fingaz, and D-Mob. *It is unknown whether Manny has ever reconciled with D-Mob after getting shot by the mob boss, especially since he and D-Mob never meet each other in Def Jam Fight for NY's Story mode. *Manny is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was playable right from the start in ''Vendetta but has to be unlocked in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover. Ghostface Killah, Capone, WC, and Joe Budden are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Circuit Fighters Category:Fighters Category:D-Mob's Crew